


Hold You Close and Never Let Go

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, POV Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch lets people know you care. He loves it, but Isaac really is taking it to a whole new level. </p><p>For Scott McCall Rarepair Week - Day 1: Favourite Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You Close and Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Scott likes touch. It comes from being werewolf. Partly. He’s always found it comforting, even before the bite. When he’d still had asthma, if someone held his hand or grabbed his arm, he’d know things would be okay. They would get his inhaler or get him to the hospital and he’d be okay. When his dad had left and he’d cried so much he couldn’t sleep, his mom sat up with him, combing her fingers through his hair until he finally closed his eyes. Whenever he was scared he was going to fail a class, Stiles would throw his arm around his shoulder and tell him that he’d help him study.

Touch lets people know you care. He loves it, but Isaac really is taking it to a whole new level. And if Scott doesn’t manage to untangle himself from his boyfriend soon, they’re going to be late for school.

They’re spooning, but only in the most technical sense of the word. Isaac’s front is against Scott’s back. That’s where the comfort of spooning ends and the octopus genes Isaac must have, kick in. One arm is wrapped around Scott’s waist, the hand on Scott’s hip, pushing his ass against Isaac’s crotch. His other arm is wrapped around Scott’s chest, holding him in place. Scott’s pretty sure that the reason that arm still has blood flowing though it after having his weight on it for several hours, has to do with werewolf healing. One of Isaac’s legs is slotted in between Scott’s, while the other is somehow wrapped around the tree legs. Isaac’s face is buried in Scott’s hair.

The first time Scott had woken up encaged by his boyfriend, he’d thought it was cute and it had made him smile. He still thought it was cute, but it was also very inconvenient. Especially on school days, because still has no idea how to get out of the tight embrace. Last time he hadn’t been able to get out until his mom had started pounding on their door.

‘Isaac,’ he hisses. He doesn’t want to wake his mother up by yelling. She hadn’t come home from her shift until an hour ago. ‘Isaac, wake up.’

‘Hmm.’

‘Shit. Isaac, come on!’ Scott tries to manoeuvre his hand so he can pinch him, but his arms are just as trapped as the rest of him.

He starts to lightly headbutt his boyfriend, hoping it will annoy him enough to actually wake up. But what happens is that Isaac hugs him even closer and simply unburies his head from Scott’s hair to rebury it in his shoulder.

The move presses Isaac’s crotch closer against Scott’s ass, and Scott can almost hear the _ping_ when an idea pops into his head. He starts to slowly grind back against Isaac. The effect is almost immediate. Isaac lets out a small breathy sigh and counters Scott’s movements.

It doesn’t take long before he feels Isaac hard against him. He bites back a moan. Shit, maybe this was a bad idea, because Isaac is still not awake and now they’re both hard and there really isn’t that much time for them to do something about that before they have to leave.

In a last-ditch effort, Scott turns his head. He sets his teeth on Isaac’s earlobe and bites down softly. Isaac’s hips stutter and he lets out a long drawn out moan.

‘Isaac?’

‘What?’ The rumble of Isaac’s still sleepy voice goes straight to his dick. He needs to be touched soon or he’s going to explode from frustration.

‘We need to get up or we’re going to be late.’

‘Is that why you decided to grind against my dick?’

‘Yes?’

Isaac loosens his embrace, giving Scott the room to turn around. His boyfriend doesn’t look very happy about waking up with the boner Scott just gave him. His eyebrows are practically in his hairline and his mouth looks pinched.

‘Did you’re plan also include both of us being frustrated for the rest of the day?’

Scott takes a quick look at his alarm.

‘If we take a shower together, we can-‘

Before he’s finished his sentence, Isaac has rolled out of bed and starts pulling him towards the bathroom.

Scott grins when he realizes he’s finally found an effective way to get Isaac out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
